Edward the Assassian
by bellatwins
Summary: Bella is a novelist in Seattle. When she is walking home one night she when is confronted by a man with a velvety smooth voice. What will he ask of her? Who is he, and what does he do? all human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Countrydoglover here!! I would like to thank Immortalscribe5 for coming up with this idea. he will be helping me a lot with this story! Please reveiw, and yes, i know it is short. the chapters too follow will be longer, this is just an intro.**

Chapter 1: BPOV

"Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie's voice brought my head up off my desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache." She nodded but her eyes said that she didn't fully believe it.

In truths, I did have a headache. I have been swamped with deadlines that I haven't gotten enough sleep. But I love my work.

I'm an author in Seattle, with five books that have all reached number one on the New York's Best Seller's List, and many other list as well. I also write articles for local magazines and newspapers when I feel like it.

But right now I also have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Rosalie McCarty is my manager, who's always there for support, exactly opposite her husband. Emmett will pick on every teeny tiny flaw. He is about six foot five, and is very daunting looking, but really is a big teddy bear. Rosalie is prettier than any model or actress I've ever seen, with long blonde hair, and striking violet eyes.

I sat up, readjusted my hair in its clip, then started packing up my papers. Rosalie was already ready, waiting for me by the door. I put on my sweater, then my trench coat, readjusting the coller. I wrapped a scarf around my neck, and put black glaves on my hands.

Once I was done, we took the elevator down to the parking garage, finding her red BMW sitting there, nice and shiny. I walked home, since my apartment is a few blocks away. She lived in a house on the out skirts of town. Well, it was more like a mansion, but some think that an eight bedroom house is small.

It was six o'clock, and dark outside, and cold. A recent storm had hit Seattle, leaving the hills covered in ice and snow. The tempertures were rarly above freezing this time a year. I walked quickly through the deserted street, my heels clicking on the pavement.

I was slightly slipping when I hit a patch of ice, but I kept my head up, and was alert to every sound. I could have sworn I had seen something move up ahead.

_You need to get your eyes checked Bella…_

There it was again. I slowed down a bit, trying to figure out what it was. I grew more and more nervous as I drew closer. My apartment was in sight, maybe twenty yards away.

As I walked past the place where I saw the mysterious moving object, I didn't look over into the dark alley I knew was there.

But when a soft velvety voice came out from the darkness, I froze in my tracks.

"Your Bella Swan, right?"

**REVIEW!!! good, bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would have had this chapter up sooner, but since western Washington was hit hard with a snow storm, my internet went out. I just got it back this morning, and I immediatly went to post this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: EPOV

I rubbed my hands together, using the friction to heat my cold hands. The streets were nearly deserted and I was beginning to wonder if she wasn't coming.

Just as I thought that, I looked down the street to see her coming down the road, her heels clicking softly on the icy pavement. She slipped occasionally, barely catching herself.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I knew it was Alice wondering if I had completed the job. She was back at our house, disapproving of what I was about to do.

She was closer now, the exquisite woman who I have been watching for two weeks. I moved a bit towards the street to get a better look.

Her long brown hair that went down to her waist was pulled back in a blue butterfly clip, that held only part of her hair up, while the rest blew softly in the wind. Her deep brown eyes were wide and cautious as she made her way down the street. She tied her black trench coat a little closer to her slim body, tying it tighter to keep out the chilly air. Her skirt went down to her knees, which was also black, and her calves were covered in dark nylons. Her black shoes had an inch high heel. Even though she looked like she was going to a funeral, she still looked beautiful.

But that wasn't the mission.

When she was right next to where I was standing, I spoke, revealing myself. "Your Bella Swan right?"

She stopped immediately, not moving an inch, not to turn to the sound, nor to run. She just stood there, frozen, as if the cold had gotten to her.

I waited for her to do something, to speak, or to run. If she ran, then she ran, and Alice and I would have to try another plan. But I really hoped that this plan worked.

After a minute, she slowly nodded, looking almost as if she were about to cry, but scared to do so, but not quite answering my question. Since I knew it was her, I continued.

"I would like to speak to you, if you'd let me. I promise not to hurt you, or even lay a finger on you, if you'd prefer. I have a proposition for you. My sister Alice and I have a, well, an interesting job occupation, and we get no credit for our work. We believe that it is unfair, and, upon hearing about you, we decided that you were the person that we wanted to tell our story. Would you?" I asked in my most persuading voice.

She finally looked over to where I was standing, out of any light, in the shadows. Her eyes were wide, but calm.

"Um… I guess. I am kind of busy with my work and all, but I can certainly try. What kind of work do you do?" She asked her voice beautiful, and soft.

"That I shall elaborate on later, but I must go now. I will be in contact with you when we have news worth telling." And with that, I gave her one last look, and then walked down the long alley without another look back at Bella.

BPOV

I stared after the man, as he walked slowly, in no hurry, down the dark alley.

I quickly made my way to the door of my apartment building, shaking as I put the key in the keyhole. I shut the door and climbed the stairs as fast as I could, stopping at the third floor. I went up to the third door on the right, number thirty three, and opened the door to my apartment.

Once inside, I double dead bolted the door, walked up to the windows checking to see if they were locked, then closing the blinds and shades. Once my whole apartment was secure, I felt a little bit better.

I couldn't help but think about the man from the alley. What does he do? Why was he so shady? Why did they want _me_?

I could only assume the worst as I got ready for bed. I hadn't been able to get a good look at him.

I knew that he was tall, and muscular.

My phone rang, Rosalie calling me to make sure that I was home safe.

"You must be a popsicle, Bella, it was so cold!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, she must have froze her ass off!" Emmett said loudly. There was a thump, then an "OWW! What the hell was that for!?!"

"For being such an ass!" Rosalie said, and I could hear the smirk in her response.

"But you know you love this ass…" Emmett said, kind of sweetly, but also kind of sickening.

"Yes I do, my big teddy bear…"

I cut them off before I had to listen to more, because I knew where that was going.

"Hey Rose, I have to go, talk to you later, bye!" I pressed the end button and put it back in its cradle. I took two towards the kitchen, when the telephone rang again.

I sighed and looked at the caller id. Jasper.

"Hello grand central station, how may I direct you call?" I asked in my receptionist voice.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing much Jasper, what about you?"

"I just got home from probably the worst date ever! The girl, Gianna, was throwing herself at me way too much! Her hair looked like straw was sticking out of her hand, and her eyes held no life! And she talks way too much to be legal! She just carried on and on about herself! I don't think I said more than two words, and those were 'Check Please!'"

Most people would be done by now, but Jasper wasn't. I listened to him ramble on about his job, which is an antique shop in Seattle, and about how neither the Seahawks nor the Mariners can win a single game! He talked for about an hour until he finally had to go.

"Thank god!" I said after I ended the call. "Jasper, I think you talked my ear off!" I said to no one.

As I was rubbing my ear to get the circulation back, I walked to my bedroom, rechecking the windows and the door to the patio were locked. I lay down in my soft bed, very tired.

I couldn't help but think about that man from the alley. He size scared the shit out of me, yet it wasn't enough to keep me from getting a good night sleep, but it was enough to keep that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, long into the morning hours.

**One Month Later**

My questions are still unanswered, and I have heard nothing from him.

And I was beginning to wonder if I ever was. I shouldn't even be thinking about it.

But I don't even know his name. Nothing like a good mystery to keep you up at night. (**Yes that is from Twilight!)**

The over cast clouds outside my window made the view dull and uninteresting. The story I was writing did nothing to help my mood.

I had the awful feeling again, anticipation getting the better of me. It gave me a slight head ache.

Since it was 4:00, I decided to head home. I bundled up warmly, and walked to my apartment.

I laid down on my bed, closing my eyes.

I was woke by the sound of the telephone. I reached over to the night stand, where the only light in the room was my clock and the screen from the phone. The caller id said unknown name and number.

"Hello?" I answered wearily and groggy.

"Hello Bella," That velvety voice said. I nearly dropped the phone in surprise and shock.

It was his_ voice_!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
